What Dreams May Come
by Katma
Summary: It has been two years since Sin was defeated, and Yuna is finally moving on. When a new evil threatens Spira, will Tidus be able to return to save the Summoner he loves?
1. Letting Go

Author: Katma (kawaiikatma@hotmail.com)

Summary:  Sin has been gone for two years now, and Yuna has just started to move on with her life.  But a new evil has risen from the sidelines.  Will Tidus be able to return and protect the Summoner he loves?

Rating: PG-13 (some violence and romance, but nothing graphic ;-) )

Disclaimer:  Tidus, Yuna, and other recognizable characters are not mine.  I only wish they were.  They belong to Squaresoft and many other people too numerous to name here.  I'm only borrowing the characters so that I can mess with their lives.  Power, MWAHAHA!  So… please don't sue me!!  I'm a college student (ie, NO money).

Okay, author rant time.  I know the title is cliché, but I was reading Hamlet, and that whole soliloquy just fit so perfectly.  I had to use it.  And, just a warning in advance, my universe might be a little different from what you'd expect.  I read somewhere (don't remember where) that Auron killed Isaaru.  Well, in my uni, he's not dead.  I need him desperately.  So there :-)!  Also, when Rikku shows up, she's prolly going to be slightly OOC, but that's because her character in the game annoyed me.  I needed her to grow up, so I took some drastic measures.  And isn't that an intimidating sentence… She won't show up for a while, though… I need to do some clean-up work around Yuna's part of Spira before I get to her.  So you'll just have to read and wait to see what I've done (evil laugh here).  Well, I think that's about it.  Enjoy, and please review if at all possible.  This is my first fanfic about a game, so I'll take any advice/cc, approval, whatever.  Thanks!

Kat

_"…To die, to sleep:_

_To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;_

_For in that sleep of death what dreams may come…"_

_-Hamlet_

Chapter One: Letting Go 

            Yuna dreamed of Zanarkand again that night.  She sat on the beach at the edge of the city.  Next to her sat Tidus, his warm hand not quite touching hers.  The two sat silently, waiting for the sunrise.  Yuna was incredibly aware of Tidus' presence next to her, and kept stealing glances at him out of the corner of her eye.  The reflected light from the city made his hair look silver instead of its normal sunny gold, and it caused his tan face to glow with an otherworldly light.  Yuna suddenly shied away from that train of thought, feeling something dark stirring inside of her.  This dream was too happy to ruin with reality.

            Distracted as she was, Yuna barely noticed the rosy fingers of dawn stealing across the sky.  Tidus noticed her introspection and nudged her gently.  She glanced up, startled, and gasped at what she saw.  It was beautiful.  The sky was a brilliant pink, and the ocean mimicked it.  The soft hue seemed to encompass Yuna as the city became washed in rose.  Yuna stared, breathless with amazement, then turned delighted eyes to Tidus.  He smiled that engaging smile of his at her and said softly,

            "See, Yuna?"  Isn't it beautiful?  I told you we'd see this together."

            Speechless, Yuna could only nod as she stared unwaveringly into Tidus' blue eyes.  There was an intense expression in them, much like the one present when they kissed in the Macalanian Woods.  Tidus shifted closer, and Yuna's heart sped up.  He was going to kiss her again, she realized.

            "Yuna," he murmured, his lips inching closer.  "I just, I wanted to tell you something."

            "Yes?" Yuna choked out from a suddenly dry throat.  Her hands were starting to shake and her heart felt like it would pound right out of her chest.

            "I didn't get a chance to say this before I… well, before, but…"

            Just then, Tidus' voice faded out.  Yuna's eyes snapped open.  Even as she looked, Tidus began to disappear.  He mouthed something at her, something she couldn't read because of the fog of tears blurring her vision.

            "No!" Yuna cried.  "Please!  Don't leave me, Tidus.  Don't leave me again!"

            She stretched out a hand, but it passed through his insubstantial body.  As Tidus faded away completely, Yuna gave a gut-wrenching sob and woke herself up.

            Yuna sat bolt upright, her eyes flicking rapidly around her room.  _It was just a dream_, she told herself.  _Only a dream_.  The cold wetness of tears on her cheek belied her calmness, however.  Dream it may have been, but it was still very hard for Yuna.  Even though she'd had these dreams almost every night since Sin was defeated, the emotional impact of them never lessened.  With a sigh, she levered herself out of bed and walked across her room.  She pulled open a door at the end of her room and stepped outside onto her own private balcony.  The Lucan air was balmy, but the sea breeze held a bit of a chill.  Yuna, dressed only in a thin nightgown, shivered and wrapped her arms around herself as she leaned against the railing.

            Yuna, Lulu, and Khimari were staying at Luca's most illustrious hotel, courtesy of Grand Maester Isaaru.  They were awaiting the annual blitzball tournament.  The Besaid Aurochs, back under the command of Wakka, were doing surprisingly well this year.  They actually had a chance of beating the Luca Goers.  Yuna hadn't wanted to come back here for many reasons.  Luca held too many painful memories for her, as did blitzball.  Also, in five days, Grand Maester Isaaru was holding a huge ball in celebration of his upcoming engagement to none other but the savior of Spira, the Summoner Yuna.  A match between the new master of Yevon and the summoner who defeated Sin would bring unity back to Yevon and would help the people of Spira.  Yuna wanted to make Spira happy, and she needed to get over this obsession with a man who had been dead and gone for two years now.  Therefore, she agreed to the engagement with open eyes.  _It wasn't like this was a love match, after all_, Yuna mused_.  I like Isaaru, and he likes me, but we're doing this for Spira, not for each other_.

            That thought caused a twinge in Yuna's stomach.  This was certainly not what she had imagined for herself when she was a child.  Of course, by all rights, she should be dead, not contemplating a wedding.  Yuna scolded herself for her maudlin thoughts.  But oh, how she missed Tidus.  Everyone told her that this ache would eventually diminish until she no longer noticed it.  Yuna wasn't sure she wanted that.  Even though Tidus had never said he loved her, Yuna was sure he did.  Love wasn't something to be thrown away lightly.  Although sometimes she wondered how true this was.  The star player of the Zanarkand Abes, he was young, handsome, and talented.  He had probably had women falling all over him at home.  He certainly hadn't kissed like someone with no experience, Yuna thought with a shiver of remembrance.  With a soft, sad smile, Yuna lifted her fingers to her lips and whistled, a clear, plaintive sound.  She waited, a part of her hoping Tidus would appear.  Another moment, however, and she sighed in resignation.  Tidus was not coming back.  It was time she accepted this and moved on.

            "Yuna?" a soft voice said behind her.

            Yuna whirled, a hand at her throat.

            "Lulu!" she gasped, startled.  "You scared me!"

            "Are you all right?" the older woman asked, coming to stand on the balcony next to Yuna.

            "Yes, Yuna answered, leaning against  the balustrade.  "I just… couldn't sleep."

            "You dreamed about Tidus again, didn't you."  It was a statement, not a question.  Yuna said nothing.  Denying it would be pointless.  She couldn't lie convincingly.  Admitting it, however, was beyond her powers at the moment.

            "Yuna," Lulu sighed, "You have to move on.  It's been two years at least since he disappeared."

            "Two years tomorrow," Yuna responded softly.  "The blitzball tournament is held in memory of him.  You should know that."

            "Well, maybe I'm not keeping count!" Lulu responded tartly.

            "Maybe.  But I thought you were watching anything related to Wakka recently.  He is playing in tomorrow's tournament."

            Lulu flushed red for a moment, but quickly regained her ice queen façade.

            "Oh, no.  You're not going to change the subject.  This is about you, Yuna.  I know you loved him, but it's been two years!  Two years wasted over a dream.  You need to put all this behind you.  Accept Isaaru's offer, get married, have children… live the life you were never supposed to have.  He loved you enough to give you this chance.  Don't waste it by pining away for him."

            "I know," Yuna said.  "I know.  Isaaru and I are announcing our engagement at the party."

            "Yuna," Lulu started.

            "No.  I understand.  I must get on with my life.  Isaaru is… kind.  We will be happy.  And our wedding will please Spira.  Yes.  It is for the best."  With that, she turned to face Lulu.  The silvery tear tracks belied the bright smile Yuna had pasted on her face.  Lulu's heart broke at the too-familiar sight.  It just wasn't fair.  This woman who was like her little sister deserved so much better.

            "Thank you for listening.  But now… it's late.  You must get some sleep if you are going to cheer on Wakka tomorrow."

            Lulu turned red again, but smiled and left, recognizing a dismissal when she heard one.  Yuna turned back one last time to glance over at the glistening sea.

            She whistled once more, then walked back into her room.  Outside, the water gave a strange, restless heave, and was still once more.


	2. The Farplane

Author: Katma (kawaiikatma@hotmail.com)

Summary:  Sin has been gone for two years now, and Yuna has just started to move on with her life.  But a new evil has risen from the sidelines.  Will Tidus be able to return and protect the Summoner he loves?

Rating: PG-13 (some violence and romance, but nothing graphic ;-) )

Disclaimer:  Tidus, Yuna, and other recognizable characters are not mine.  I only wish they were.  They belong to Squaresoft and many other people too numerous to name here.  I'm only borrowing the characters so that I can mess with their lives.  Power, MWAHAHA!  So… please don't sue me!!  I'm a college student (ie, NO money).

Well, here's Tidus' first appearance.  I hope you guys like this part.  I wrote it again and again and again, and I'm still not sure about it, so let me know what you think.  And thank you to all of you who have already reviewed.  I really appreciate it!  You guys have made my day.  Oh, and Hakusan…  yeah, I agree with you about the Yevon bit, but it all will be explained later on, prolly in the next chapter, ok?  Thanks again to all reviewers!  

Kat

_"…To die, to sleep:_

_To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;_

_For in that sleep of death what dreams may come…"_

_-Hamlet_

**Chapter 2:**

**The Farplane**

            The Farplane was quiet.  Pyreflies floated around, bringing sparks of color to an otherwise pastel, washed-out place.  The spirits who inhabited this world walked around in their remembered physical form, talking softly or engaging in their favorite activities from their former lives.  Jecht stood next to Auron, idly twirling a blitzball and watching his son.  Tidus sat a short distance away, arms clasped loosely over his knees.  He sat silently, staring off into the distance.

            "He still hasn't let go, has he? Jecht asked with a sigh.

            "No, he hasn't" Auron responded as he cared for his sword.

            "What does he have holding him back there, anyway?"

            "Yuna."

            "Yuna?" Jecht asked.

            "Yes, Yuna.  Lord Braska's daughter?  The summoner who defeated you?" Auron said, looking at Jecht over his glasses.

            "Oh, her.  Well, what about her?'

            Auron rolled his eyes at Jecht.

            "Tidus loves her.  That's what about her."

            Jecht's eyes widened almost comically.

            "So he finally found someone, huh?"  Jecht's voice was abnormally soft.

            "For all the good it did him, yes."

            "He really isn't happy here, is he?" Jecht questioned.  He didn't need a response, but he got one from a very unexpected quarter.

            "No," came a musical, childlike voice.  Jecht whirled around, and saw a young boy standing there.  He looked familiar.

            "Do I know you?"

            "Yes," the boy answered.  "I am the voice of the Fayth.  I sent both you and your son to the future."

            "Right."

            "He dreams of her, you know," the boy said, glancing at Tidus.  His dreams disturb the Farplane.  We are tired and want to rest, but his dreams will not let us."

            "Why not?" Jecht asked.  

            "When we sent him to the future, he became more than just a dream.  He made ties with the living, just as you did.  But his ties did not die, as your s did, Jecht.  They anchor him to Spira.  When he dreams of Yuna, he pulls a part of her to the Farplane and a part of himself to the living world.  This allows him to exist in two worlds, and his dreams have begun to rock the very foundations of the Farplane.  We can no longer exist as part of Spira, nor do we want to."

            "So what are you going to do?" Jecht asked.

            "We are going to give him a choice.  He can stay here and rest, provided he gives up his dreams.  His other choice is to return to Spira."

            "Well, that's a hard choice," Jecht muttered.

            "Go back to Spira?  As an Unsent?"  Auron asked, eyes sharp.

            The boy shook his head.  "No, we will give him a new chance at life."

            "You can do that?" Auron asked.

            The boy hesitated for a brief moment.  "Tidus is a… special case.  He did not die in the destruction of Zanarkand.  We had no use for a dead soul, so we pulled him out of the chaos unharmed.  He also did not die in the future.  But since he did not truly belong in that world, he disappeared.  His physical body has never really died.  The Fayth can try to reanimate it.  But this process is not without risk.  If we fail, Tidus will cease to exist, completely."

            Jecht blinked, then sighed.  He knew which path his son would choose, and he didn't like it.

            "Hey, boy!  Come over here!" he called.

            Tidus jumped up.  "Yeah, old man?"

            As he came closer to the pair, he noticed the boy.

            "What do you want?" he asked.

            "I come to offer you a choice," the boy said.  "You may stay here, on the Farplane, and rest.  To do this, however, you must give up your dreams of Yuna."

            Tidus just raised an eyebrow.  He would never give up his dreams.  They were his last link to Yuna, and he didn't want to lose that.

            "And my other choice?" he asked.

            "We can send you back to Spira, give you a new chance at life."

            "Back to Spira?  To Yuna?" Tidus asked, a sudden hope rising in him.  This sounded too good to be true, but then… maybe dreams _could_ sometimes come true.

            "Would I be real, this time?  Not just a dream?"

            "You would be real."

            "You can do that?" Tidus questioned, his eyes narrowed.

            If the boy was exasperated at having to answer questions multiple times, he did not show it.

            "Yes.  Your case is different.  You have not yet had a physical death.  This allows us to bend the rules.  But it will still be difficult and risky.  We do not do this lightly."

            Tidus absorbed this information, a sudden eagerness spreading over his features.  He could go back to Yuna!  The risks were inconsequential when compared to this.

            "Send-" he started, but was interrupted by his father.

            "If you try to go back, and the Fayth fail, you could cease to exist, boy," Jecht said, slightly desperately.

            "I don't care," Tidus said, shaking his head.  "I don't care.  Just send me back."

            The boy nodded once, then disappeared.  Tidus smiled at Jecht and Auron.  Then he glanced at himself, noticing the slight transparency of his skin.

            "They work fast," he commented.

            "Yeah, well, I hear you've been making their lives miserable since you got here," Jecht said, attempting humor.

            "Hey, I _am_ your son, aren't I?"

            "Yeah."  Jecht hesitated.  If this didn't work, it would be the last time he saw his son.  He wanted to say something meaningful about his feelings, to tell his son that he loved him, but he didn't know how.

            "Good luck, boy," was all he could manage.

            "Thanks, Dad," Tidus smiled.  As he disappeared, he glanced at his father and Auron one last time.

            "See ya, Auron.  See ya, old man."

            "Goodbye," Jecht whispered to the spot where his son had once been.


	3. Blitzball!

Author: Katma (kawaiikatma@hotmail.com)

Summary:  Sin has been gone for two years now, and Yuna has just started to move on with her life.  But a new evil has risen from the sidelines.  Will Tidus be able to return and protect the Summoner he loves?

Rating: PG-13 (some violence and romance, but nothing graphic ;-) )

Disclaimer:  Tidus, Yuna, and other recognizable characters are not mine.  I only wish they were.  They belong to Squaresoft and many other people too numerous to name here.  I'm only borrowing the characters so that I can mess with their lives.  Power, MWAHAHA!  So… please don't sue me!!  I'm a college student (ie, NO money).

I updated!  Yay!  Ok, brace yourselves.  This is going to be a long authors note.  This chapter is almost a page longer than I normally write, which is why it took me so long.  I had planned to make it short and sweet, but I kept having ideas and it quickly grew out of hand.  I hope you guys like this one, cuz it took me almost four days to write!!!  Special thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed… you guys keep me going.  I am SO grateful to you.  Please continue to let me know what you liked, didn't like, etc, so that I can make this story better.  Next item; I'm going back to school, which means there will prolly be one more update and then nothing for a few months, because my school's firewall won't let me update.  I'm making a mailing list for all those who would like to be notified when I come home and get a chance to update, so you don't have to keep checking.  If you'd like to be on it, please let me know in a review or email me at kawaiikatma@hotmail.com.  Also, please let me know what story you'd like to be notified on, cuz I have two stories running.  Anyway, I think that's it.  Enjoy!

Kat

_"…To die, to sleep:_

_To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;_

_For in that sleep of death what dreams may come…"_

_-Hamlet_

**Chapter 3:**

**Blitzball!**

            Yuna smiled and clapped as the stands around her erupted into cheers.  The Besaid Aurochs had scored another goal, bringing the score to 5-4, in favor of the Aurochs.  Isaaru's little brother, Pacce, was jumping up and down, screaming excitedly.  Yuna couldn't help laughing at his antics.  Isaaru turned at the sound of her laughter and smiled.

            "Are you having fun?" he asked her.

            "Oh, yes," Yuna nodded.

            "I'm glad."  There was a slightly awkward pause.  "Your speech was very good, you know," he said, mentioning the annual speech Yuna had given since the defeat of Sin.

            "Thank you," Yuna murmured, a light blush coloring her cheeks.  Instinctively, she bowed to Isaaru.  He shook his head at her in return.

            "Yuna, will I ever break you of that habit?  You don't have to bow to me.  Even if you don't hold a title, you are just as important to Yevon as I am, if not more so."

            "I know," Yuna said, blushing a little more.  "It's just… I'm not used to this."

            "Yuna…"  Isaaru took her hands in his.  "Yuna, Spira looks up to you.  You defeated Sin and saved our world.  You cleaned Yevon of the hypocrisy and lies it wallowed in.  You gave Spira something to believe in again.  Don't bow to anyone."

            "Okay," Yuna answered, looking seriously into Isaaru's eyes.  Lulu saw this and smiled.  Isaaru was so good for Yuna.  He helped her believe in her own power.

            Yuna, however, could only bear Isaaru's intense look for a moment.  Embarrassed, she glanced out into the crowded stands.  A young girl walked past, and Yuna's eyes followed her.

            "That girl looks like Rikku," Yuna commented, surprised.

            "What girl?" Lulu asked, craning her neck to see where Yuna was looking.  Yuna pulled away from Isaaru to point the Al Bhed out and so missed the sudden tension that had entered his body when he heard Rikku's name.

            "It does look like Rikku," Lulu said.  "She must be here to cheer on the Psyches."

            Yuna sighed.  "I wish it _was_ Rikku.  I miss her.  Maybe… maybe we could go visit Home someday?"

            Isaaru, who had been getting more and more rigid as the conversation drew on, cast about frantically for a distraction.  He didn't want to talk about Rikku.  He especially didn't want to go see her, and he knew that was where this conversation was going.  Lulu, who had been trying to get Yuna and he together from the beginning, would slyly suggest that Isaaru should take Yuna to Home.  It was a reasonable suggestion, for Isaaru had made many trips to Home in his attempts to bring the Al Bhed fully into Yevon and into acceptance by the people of Spira.  What Lulu didn't know was that he had made a trip to Home in over a year, and he certainly didn't intend to now.  The high priests under him were now in charge of dealing with the Al Bhed, and Isaaru preferred it that way.  Luckily for Isaaru, fate in the form of Wakka intervened.

            "Look!  Wakka's got the ball," he cried, pointing at the blitz sphere.  The women's conversations abruptly ceased.  Yuna watched, cheering Wakka on unabashedly.  Lulu retained her dignified exterior, but her chestnut eyes were sparkling in excitement.  Isaaru breathed a sigh of relief.  It appeared the conversation had been forgotten.

            The clock was ticking, counting down the end of the second half.  Wakka just managed to avoid a particularly violent tackle, and passed the ball to Jassu.  Jassu brought the ball a little closer to the goal, but was cornered by three members of the Psyches.  They tackled Jassu, but were unable to take control of the ball.  It shot across the sphere towards Wakka, who saw his chance.  With perfect timing, Wakka flipped backwards, positioning himself under the ball.  As the ball soared overhead, Wakka scissor-kicked with all of his strength.  The crowd held its collective breath as the ball arced down, sailed past the unsuspecting goalie, and hit the back of the net.

            "GOAL!!!" the announcer shouted just as the buzzer sounded.  The game was over.  The Aurochs had won the tournament, 6-4.  Applause and cheers filled the air as the victorious team huddled together.  Then they lifted Wakka on their shoulders and carried him to the locker room amidst chants of "Wakka, Wakka!"

            "We're going to hear about this for months," Lulu said dryly, but she looked pleased.

            "We should go congratulate them," Yuna suggested, eyes dancing and cheeks flushed with excitement.  Isaaru stared at her, noticing not for the first time how beautiful she was when she was happy.  It was a rare sight since Sin had been defeated.  Isaaru did not love Yuna in a romantic way, but he did admire and respect her.  He wanted to see her happy, for she was one of his closest friends.

            The pair had started working together in the early months after Sin had been defeated.  After Yuna had beaten Isaaru in the Via Purifico, he had decided to take a good, hard look at the religion he put all his faith in.  The corruption present there shocked him.  He had soon realized that everything he believed in was a lie.  Disillusioned and shaken, he had apologized humbly to Yuna when she had returned.

            "Thank you," Yuna said with a sad smile, "but it's all right.  I understand."

            "No, thank _you_," Isaaru had responded, bowing low.  When he straightened, it was to find Yuna's assessing gaze on him.  She seemed to be considering something.  Then her face cleared.  Abruptly, she spoke.

            "Would you… would you help me with something, Isaaru?"

            "Anything, M'Lady Summoner."

            "I want to rebuild Yevon, but I need your help to do so."

            "You want to rebuild Yevon?" Isaaru had asked in disbelief.

            "Yes.  Will you help me?"

            Isaaru had bowed low.  "Anything for you."

            Isaaru sighed at the memory.  The two years following that momentous conversation had just flown by.  They had been busy, but it was a good kind of busy.  And look at them now.  A wry grimace twisted his attractive features.  He was now Grand Maester of Yevon.  Yuna, although not technically a leader of Yevon, was the spiritual figurehead of Spira.  Her input on any issue counted for more than anyone else's.  Isaaru could see how this responsibility weighed on Yuna.  Naturally quiet, she rarely ever spoke now.  Smiles were rare, laughs even more so.  Isaaru had not been blind to the worried looks Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri sent at Yuna when they thought she wasn't looking.  "Anything for you," he had once said to her, and he still meant it.  Marrying Yuna would ease her burden, and so marry her he would.

            Isaaru noticed suddenly the stares he was getting.  His introspection must have lasted longer than he thought.  Coloring a little, he turned to Yuna.

            "Shall we go?" he asked.

            "Yes, let's!" Yuna smiled.

            The group gathered everything up from the stands and headed for the locker rooms.  Isaaru moved closer to Yuna.  Their hands brushed, and Yuna looked up at him from under her eyelashes.  When Isaaru used the next brushing of their hands as an excuse to hold Yuna's, she let him.  He smiled at her, and she smiled back.  Lulu glanced behind her to see if they were following and almost laughed.  She was so glad for the two.  They deserved a little happiness.  Pacce, who was bouncing up and down next to Lulu, followed her gaze and looked curiously between Yuna and his older brother.  Then he looked up at Lulu, a question in his eyes.

            "Does Isaaru like Lady Yuna?"

            "Yes, he does," Lulu answered after a moment of consideration.

            "Does Lady Yuna like my brother back?"

            "Yes, she does," Lulu responded with a little less conviction, but Pacce did not notice this.

            "Are they going to get married?"

            "I don't know.  You'll have to ask them."

            "Oh," Pacce digested this.  Then he said,

            "I like Lady Yuna.  She's nice.  And pretty.  I like Rikku, too.  She used to play with me, but then she and my brother fought.  She left.  She didn't even say goodbye."

            "Rikku?" Lulu asked, startled.  She hadn't known Isaaru had spent that much time with the Al Bhed.  "What was Rikku doing at your home, Pacce?"

            "Yevon stuff.  She'd come down and play with me when Isaaru had to go to meetings and stuff."  Pacce, however, was clearly not interested in this conversation.  Lulu had found out what she wanted to know, though, and so she let Pacce continue.

            "You don't think Yuna'll leave without saying goodbye, do you?"  
            "No, Pacce.  Yuna would never do that."

            "Ok."  Pacce smiled, beginning to hop around again.  They had reached the locker rooms, and Lulu raised her hand to knock on the door when it was suddenly flung open.  A very excited Wakka beamed down on a very startled Lulu.

            "Lu!" he cried, picking up her slender form and twirling her around effortlessly.  "We won, ya?"

            "Wakka, put me down!" Lulu laughed.  She pushed half-heartedly on Wakka's shoulders, making no real attempt to get away.  Wakka stopped spinning, but didn't let go of her.

            "You did well," Lulu complimented.  Wakka smoothed back a loose tendril of her hair.

            "Thanks, Lu," he said quietly.

            Pacce broke the moment with his shrill, childish voice.

            "Yeah!  You guys did great!"

            Wakka laughed, letting go of Lulu.

            "Thanks, buddy.  You wanna go in and see the rest of the boys?"

            "Yeah!"

            "Then go on in, ya?"  Pacce ran past Wakka and Lulu, just as Yuna and Isaaru walked up to the pair.

            "That was great, Wakka!" Yuna exclaimed.  Isaaru nodded his agreement.

            "Thanks," Wakka said, hugging Yuna and nodding back at Isaaru.  "Wanna come in and congratulate my boys?"

            "Is Pacce in there?" Isaaru asked.  When Lulu nodded, Isaaru smiled.  "I'd better get in there and rescue them from Pacce, then."

            Wakka and Lulu followed Isaaru in.  Yuna hesitated slightly.  She hadn't been in there in at least two years, not since the game Tidus played with the Aurochs.  Las year she had been called from the game at halftime to mediate a dispute between two masters, and so had missed the end of the game.  She really didn't want to go in there now.  There were just too many memories.  _Isn't that what moving on is, though?_ Yuna asked herself.  _Facing the memories and then getting yourself past them?_  Yuna steeled her resolve.  She had yet to run away from a challenge, and she wouldn't start now.  Wakka waved her over as she entered the room.

            "I was tellin' Maester Isaaru and Lu that in celebration, I got tickets for a sphere theater movie.  I'm also takin' ya out to dinner at The Wharf."

            "Really, Wakka?" Yuna asked, her eyes wide.  The Wharf was a new, elite restaurant, one of the many that had sprung up after the defeat of Sine.  Spirans, tired of living in fear, just wanted to get out and have fun now.  A new industry, pandering to the entertainment needs of Spira, had quickly emerged and was thriving in Spira's fertile soil.

            "I even got a ticket for Kimahri, just in case, ya?"

            "You know he'll come.  He doesn't like to leave me alone."

            "Then why didn't he come to the game, huh?"  
            "You know Kimahri doesn't like blitzball," Lulu answered for Yuna.

            "Hmph," Wakka snorted.  "How can he not like blitzball?"

            "I have no idea," Lulu said, rolling her eyes.  Yuna smiled at the familiar exchange.

            "We better go then.  Don't want to be late, ya?"

            The group nodded, then turned and left.  Yuna lingered once more.  She could almost feel Tidus' presence here.  It was comforting, in a way.  It was also painful, but what hadn't been painful since he'd left her?  Yuna closed her eyes, soaking up the feeling.  Then she opened them, determination obvious in her bright gaze.  Yuna glanced around one more time, then hurried out of the room to catch up with her friends.


	4. Return to Spira

Author: Katma (kawaiikatma@hotmail.com)

Summary: Sin has been gone for two years now, and Yuna has just started to move on with her life. But a new evil has risen from the sidelines. Will Tidus be able to return and protect the Summoner he loves?

Rating: PG-13 (some violence and romance, but nothing graphic ;-) )

Disclaimer: Tidus, Yuna, and other recognizable characters are not mine. I only wish they were. They belong to Squaresoft and many other people too numerous to name here. I'm only borrowing the characters so that I can mess with their lives. Power, MWAHAHA! So… please don't sue me!! I'm a college student (ie, NO money).

          Author's note, yet again.  First of all, thanks to everyone who reviewed.  Hugs to you all J .  Second, a few notes about this chapter.  My brother put a cheat in my game, so I didn't learn all the Al Bhed language, so anything spoken in Al Bhed is put in bold, like **this.**  And I couldn't find out definitively how old Rikku was in the game, so for the purposes of my story she was 16 during the game, 18 in my story timeline.  Um, I think that's it.  Enjoy, and please review and let me know what you think!

Chapter 4:

Return to Spira

          Tidus gained consciousness in stages.  Dimly, he became aware that his arms and legs were cramped from holding his position for so long.  _Well_, he thought with an internal groan, _I guess if I can feel pain,_ _the Fayth must have brought me back._  It took a moment for that thought to fully register.  _I'm back?!?!_  Tidus' eyes snapped open and his head raised.  He quickly glanced around, noticing he was under water.  Then he stretched fully, releasing his body from the cramped fetal position.  With a huge smile on his face, Tidus swam up and broke the surface of the water.

            Shaking his head violently to clear his wet hair from his eyes, Tidus glanced eagerly around him, expecting to see the shores of Besaid or something similar.  There was nothing, however, in any direction Tidus looked.

            "Hey!"  Tidus shouted to the sky, "What's the big idea?  Are you just going to leave me here to die?"

            Tidus groaned and flipped over backward.  He floated lazily, staring at the clear blue sky.  A knot formed in his stomach.  He hoped someone would come and find him out here.  He didn't feel like dying so soon.  He needed to find Yuna again.  Tidus lay there, bobbing up and down with the waves, waiting for something to happen.  He was sure the Fayth wouldn't let him die now.  It certainly wouldn't solve their problem if he did.  Gradually, he fell asleep, lulled by the gentle lapping of the water.

            The low hum of a motor approaching snapped Tidus awake.  He began treading water, looking around frantically until he saw a ship, distant yet approaching fast.

            "Yeah, right on!" Tidus shouted, pumping his fist.  He waited impatiently until the ship moved within hearing distance.  Then he began yelling, splashing, and waving his arms, trying desperately to gain the attention of someone on board.

            "Hey!  Over here!  Hey!"

            A group of men gathered at the railing on deck as they registered the shouting.  They watched Tidus splashing around, talking quietly among themselves.  Tidus noticed they were in no hurry to help him.

            "Argh!" he yelled, frustrated, and let himself sink for a moment, irritation filling him.  He held his breath for a long moment, the surfaced again.  As he tossed his wet hair out of his eyes with a flick of his head, Tidus noticed the sudden flurry of activity on board the ship.  The men who had once been watching him coolly were now running around crazily.  The ship seemed to be moving closer to Tidus, as well.  Tidus blinked, then snorted as he realized what was going on.  _They think I'm drowning!_  It hurt his pride to go along with this idea… after all, a blitzball player prided himself on the ability to hold his breath for long periods of time, but he wanted on that ship.  If he had to play an idiot to get on that ship, he would.

            Rolling his eyes, Tidus again submerged himself, this time for a much longer period of time.  When he emerged again, with a gasp that wasn't totally faked, he noticed with satisfaction how much closer the ship had come to his position.  He flailed about a bit more for effect.  As he shouted, "Help!  Help!" he observed one of the men escorting a slender, petite, obviously female figure to the ship's railing.  Tidus almost forgot to continue his performance as he looked on in fascination.  The woman shielded her eyes against the sun's glare, stared at Tidus for a moment, then nodded her head sharply.

            In response to her signal, one of the men threw a weighted rope out to Tidus.  It landed almost directly in front of him, and he grasped it gladly.  Slowly but surely, Tidus was hauled to the ship's side and then dragged aboard.  Tidus collapsed bonelessly on deck, relief making his knees weak.  Although he wouldn't allow himself to worry while out to sea, the fear that he wouldn't be found had still been present.  Now he had a chance.  He would see his Yuna again.

            Tidus slowly became aware of tiny feet approaching him.  Shod in heavy black boots, they stopped at the edge of his vision.  A soft, feminine chuckle filled the air, and two small fingers slipped under Tidus' chin, tilting his head up.

            "**Well, well**," said the woman in an amused voice, "**What have we here?**"

            Tidus barely had time to register the woman was speaking in Al Bhed before his head was forced up.  The woman was standing with her back to the sun.  Tidus could only make out the vague outline of the woman's face and the goggles she was wearing.

            "Um, hey!" Tidus said weakly, remembering his last encounter with an Al Bhed ship.  He suddenly realized he hadn't spoken to the girl in Al Bhed.  Whoops.  "Um, sorry 'bout that.  I meant, **hello**."

            The woman's fingers jerked and then stiffened at the sound of Tidus' voice.  She pulled away a bit.

            "**What is your name?**" she asked, her voice shaking.

            "**I'm Tidus**," he responded, surprised but willing to answer the question nevertheless.  The woman's voice sounded oddly familiar.

            The woman gave a sharp gasp and her hands flew up to her mouth.  She began to shake.  Tidus watched her worriedly.

            "**Hey, are you okay?**" he asked her tentatively.

            In response, the woman pulled her goggles off and knelt by Tidus.  She was now no longer backlit, and Tidus could finally see her features clearly.

            "Rikku?" Tidus almost squeaked, disbelief tightening his vocal cords.

            Rikku made a sound that was half-laugh, half-sob and launched herself into his arms.  She hugged him tightly as Tidus shifted awkwardly, then pulled away.  Her green eyes were bright with tears.

            "Tidus!  You came back!  I can't believe it.  How long have you been back?"

            "Uh, a few hours, I guess.  I sorta fell asleep, so I dunno."

            Rikku blinked.

            "You _just_ came back?  Well, that's, um, good timing.  So Yuna doesn't know?"

            "Nope.  I need to get back to her.  Is there any way you can take me to her, Rikku?"

            Rikku looked away, her eyes distant.  Tidus felt a sudden knot form in his stomach.  Something was wrong.

            "Rikku?" he asked, an edge to his voice.

            "Yeah," she said.  "Yeah.  I can take you to her."

            Rikku abruptly stood.  She grabbed the first man she saw and barked a command at him, too fast for Tidus to catch it.  Then, in the midst of the sudden action her command had provoked, Rikku stood in front of Tidus again and offered him her hand.  He allowed her to pull him up, but when she would have walked away, he stopped her with an uncomfortable hand on her shoulder.

            "Rikku, what's going on?"  Tidus was panicking.  The last time Rikku had acted like this, it was because of Tidus' ignorance about the final fate of a summoner.  What if there was something wrong with Yuna again?

            Rikku refused to meet his eyes.  She shrugged Tidus' hand off her shoulder, but caught it in her own before it could drop back to Tidus' side.

            "Come with me," she said, tugging on his hand.  "You must be hungry."  Tidus' stomach chose that second to interrupt, growling loudly.  Rikku giggled, and the tension was broken for a moment.

            "Yup!  You're hungry.  I'll get you some food, and then we'll talk about what's going on, okay?"

            "Yeah, okay," Tidus sighed, following Rikku down to the galley.  When they got there, Rikku let go of Tidus' hand and flung herself on the tall, burly cook who was cleaning up the galley.

            "**Ahh, Rikku**," the man laughed.  "**What do you need now?**"

            "**You know me too well,**" Rikku said, planting a kiss on his cheek.  "**I need lunch.  We have an unexpected guest today.**"

            "**So I heard.**"  The man glanced curiously at Tidus.  "**What do you want me to fix him?**"

            Rikku shrugged.  "**He's a guy.  He'll eat anything.  Make him whatever you want.**"

            "Hey!" Tidus exclaimed, insulted.  Rikku giggled.

            "Wait here," she said.  "I'm going to change, and when I come back, we'll talk."

            Tidus nodded and plunked noisily into a seat.  He jiggled his feet up and down, glancing around the galley in order to distract himself.  He had a very bad feeling about this talk.  Suddenly, Tidus felt a presence behind him.  Whirling around, Tidus came smack up against the cook's huge chest.

            "Ahh!" he yelled, leaping backwards.  He forgot his was in a chair, however, and tipped the chair backward, spilling himself on the floor.  Tidus leapt up quickly, face red.  The cook looked at him impassively, then thrust a plate of steaming hot food at Tidus.  Tidus took it eagerly.

            "Right on!  Hey, thanks!" Tidus said, righting his chair.  He sat down and began to shovel food into his mouth, barely pausing to chew.  Rikku walked in right at that moment.  She stopped for a moment, watching Tidus.  An amused smile crossed her lips.

            "Haven't changed much, huh?" she said.  Tidus grinned up at her.

            "Uh-uh," he responded cheerily.  Then the expression in his eyes abruptly sobered.  "So what's up, Rikku?"

            "Do you know how long you've been gone?" Rikku asked in a serious tone.

            "Not really," Tidus shrugged, bringing another bite of food to his mouth.  "Time didn't have much meaning on the Farplane, you know?"

            "It's been two years, Tidus."

            Tidus choked.  "Two years?"

            "Yup.  A lot has changed since you left.  It was really hard on Yuna, you know?  She missed you so much, but people kept expecting her to be normal, even happy.  We'd defeated Sin, right?

            "So Yuna decided that she needed a distraction.  Something to concentrate on so she could act happy."

            "What'd she decide to do?"  Tidus asked curiously.

            "Well, Yuna asked Isaaru for help…"

            "Isaaru?" Tidus interrupted.  "You mean that summoner guy?  The one with the brother?"

            "Mmhmm."

            "What'd she need _his_ help for?" Tidus asked a little jealously.

            "If you'd quit interrupting, I'd tell you!" Rikku cried, exasperated.

            "Sorry," Tidus mumbled.

            "Good.  So Yuna asked Isaaru for help…" Rikku paused, but when there was no interruption from Tidus she continued, "And the two of them began to rebuild Yevon."

            "Rebuild Yevon?  Why'd she wanna do that?"

            "Cuz Yuna knows her people.  She knew they still needed something to believe in.  But she changed Yevon a lot, you know?  She and Isaaru worked to get the Al Bhed included and accepted.  Yuna purged the ranks of Yevon of anyone who was corrupt.  Now Yevon is a form of ancestor/spirit worship, guided by a few important moral precepts."

            Tidus looked very confused.  Rikku smiled slightly.

            "So," Tidus said hesitantly, "Yevon now worships the dead?"

            "Not quite… Yevon honors the dead and asks them for guidance in their lives.  But they don't worship them as gods."

            "Okay… are machina still forbidden, then?"

            "No, but weapons of mass destruction are.  Yevon's few rules are about treating people right.  Don't kill, treat others the way you want to be treated, stuff like that."

            "Oh."  Tidus digested this.  "So Yuna's the head of Yevon now?"

            "Nuh-uh.  Isaaru is.  Yuna didn't want the position."

            "So is that all Yuna's been doing lately?"

            "Wellllll," Rikku drew the word out.  She really didn't want to tell Tidus this next bit.

            "Well what, Rikku?"

            "Um, she's… she's… kindaengagedtoIsaaru."

            Tidus fell out of the chair again.  This time, however, he did not get back up.  He just sat there, staring blankly at the underside of the table.

            "Tidus?" Rikku asked.  Tidus didn't answer.  "Tidus!"  Rikku hurried around the table and knelt in front of Tidus, slowly reaching out and touching his shoulder.

            "Does she love him?" Tidus asked, his voice sounding strange to his own ears.

            "I don't think so.  She didn't before I left.  She still loves you.  She just…  You've been gone for two years, Tidus!  I think she thought you weren't ever coming back."

            Tidus' eyes slowly refocused.  He looked at Rikku, finally seeing her again.  She smiled in relief.

            "Does, uh, everyone know about Yuna and Isaaru yet?"

            "Nope.  See, that's the plan.  In five days, Yunie and Isaaru are having a party to announce their engagement.  I'm invited, and you're coming with me as my date.  Then you can find Yunie and convince her to marry you!"

            "That's the plan?"

            "Yup!"

            "Do you think it's going to work?"

            "I sure hope so!"

            "Okay!  Let's do it!"

            Rikku opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the wail of a baby.  She whirled around.  Another young Al Bhed female walked into the galley, cradling a tiny baby.

            "**She is hungry**," the girl said quietly.  "**She wants you**."

            Rikku held out her arms and received the crying bundle.  Bouncing the baby and cooing to it, she soon calmed it down.  Tidus stared at her, puzzled.

            "Does someone on the ship have a baby?" Tidus asked.

            "Obviously!" Rikku responded.  She was turning slightly red, but Tidus didn't notice.

            "So, um, why do you take care of it?"

            "Her," Rikku corrected, then blushed even harder.  "Tidus, meet Izareinna.  Iza, meet Tidus.  And I take care of her because, uh… she's my daughter."


End file.
